


sweet love (all night long)

by uncoollove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, and barry doing a big ole grand gesture, westallen’s first wedding anniversary soooo some cute ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Barry and Iris stay up until it’s their first wedding anniversary.aka just a bunch of cuteness.





	1. part i

It’s 11:55pm, 5 minutes until it’s Barry and Iris’s first wedding anniversary. Almost 365 days, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes, and what seems like countless seconds, all spent together. 

Well, technically not all together cause of a little thing called, jail. But all that is over now, and Devoe has long been defeated. And finally, after it all, Barry and Iris are content and most of all extremely happy.

The clock strikes 12 am, it’s officially November 28th. 

They’re in bed, completely engulfed in each other. If cuddling was an Olympic event, Barry and Iris would without question win gold. Iris is the first to break the silence. “Happy anniversary Barry Allen,” she finishes with a sweet, soft kiss.

Barry hums in content. Being married to Iris is quite literally living in a dream. He couldn’t be happier than he is at this moment right now. “Happy anniversary Iris West.” 

“Iris West-Allen. Don’t forget I’m yours, you nerd,” she teases.

He grins, “The better Allen, without a doubt.” 

Iris laughs and it’s freaking beautiful. Making her laugh is probably the best feeling in the world. It’s better than any peace he could get from running.

“I love you so damn much. I can’t believe it’s already been a year,” she beams.

He pecks her forehead and says, “One down, a bajillion to go. We’ll probably live forever too. I’m a speedster and you’re black. We have a leg up on everyone. Quite the couple we make.” He can feel her smile into his chest.

“Oh yeah, most definitely. Is it too controversial to say we surpass Beyoncé and Jay-Z on the power couple scale?”

“Nah, it isn’t. They WISH they could get on our level.”

Everything about them is just right. Iris knows there’s no higher power that magically gives you a soulmate and after you meet this said person everything in your life falls into place. That’s not how it works, not everything is meant to be. But maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of that unexplainable magic helped create what she has with Barry. Maybe they were meant to be.

“We should probably pray to the Beyoncé gods for forgiveness after that. We don’t need any bad luck,” Iris jokes.

“Yeah, you’re right. Never again will we compare ourselves to Beyoncé. Jay-Z on the hand...”

“Ugh, Jay-Z doesn’t even deserve her. Especially after Lemonade.”

“Most definitely.”

* * *

Iris knows Barry has gone all out for their anniversary, c’mon he’s Barry. And she knows she’s supposed to be patient but he’s planned the entire night and it’s all under wraps. When she’s tried to pry it out of him he’s told her on multiple occasions ‘Iris it’s top secret.’

“So,” she drags out. “Babe, uh, pretty please give me a hint about our plans?” 

Barry’s smiles, he knows how impatient she’s getting about being completely clueless about their anniversary. He figured after their unusual first year as a married couple with the trial, jail, and Devoe, Barry would go all out for their anniversary. And y’know, grand gestures are sorta his thing. “Sorry, my lips are still sealed.”

Iris moves from under her comfortable position wrapped in Barry’s arms to full on straddling him. She knows what game she’s playing now. If he won’t tell her, she’s gonna coerce it out of him. She can tell Barry is surprised but receptive to what she’s trying to do.

“So exactly what are we doing tomorrow?”

A nonchalant Barry wearing a grin says, “That’s so weird, I really don’t remember anything.”

“You don’t remember, huh. Well then, let’s make you remember.”

Iris leans down and plants her lips on Barry’s. But this isn’t just any kiss, she is working her magic on him. His hands find their way to her back, gently caressing her. They both feel the heat created in those short few seconds after Iris pulls away. It was a damn good kiss. 

He’s a little wide-eyed but he still doesn’t crack. “Nope, still don’t remember. Try again.”

She moves even closer to him, then brings her lips to his ear to whisper. “Are you sure about that?” She begins slowly planting kisses down Barry’s neck, his weakness.

She feels him stiffen, but he responds, “Sorry Iris, I know you’re trying to seduce it out of me, and even though you’re extremely sexy right now, I’m still not gonna tell you.”

Iris climbs off of Barry and huffs in frustration. “You kinda suck.”

“I give you an A for effort though. A few seconds longer I probably would’ve cracked. You’re really hot, you know?”

Iris laughs, “Compliments won’t get you off the hook, Bartholomew.”

“Hey,” he kisses her on the forehead then on the nose and finishes with a gentle kiss on the lips. “I promise, our anniversary plans are going to be everything you’ve ever imagined.”

She rolls her eyes because, ugh, she loves him way too much. Iris agrees, “Alright. Even though I never give up on a challenge, it looks like you have me beat on this one.”

Barry wraps his arms around her and says, “I love you, you stubborn 5’4 ball of fire. Never forget that.”

She wishes she wasn’t smiling so hard, but she is, and honestly, she doesn’t want to stop. She hopes Barry makes her smile this hard even when they’re both old and gray and senile. Sometimes she can’t believe how good her life turned out. “I love you back,” she responds.

Barry knows it’s not scientifically possible but it feels like his heart is going to combust with so much bliss. And so he cracks.

“Because I love you so much, I’ll give you a tiny hint. Two words: cotton candy.”

Iris’s eyes light up, she fucking loves cotton candy. She questions, “Wait does this mean-“

Barry cuts her off with a kiss. “Oh, you have no idea what else I have in store.”

She feels at ease and kinda damn lucky. They eventually fall asleep in anticipation of an entire day that will be filled with love.


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Barry finally reveals his big ass grand gesture.

Iris has always loved carnivals and fairs since Barry and she were kids. As much as she loved them, they've only been a few times throughout their childhood. With her dad working full time at the station while raising her and Barry, finding the time to take them to Central City's Annual Carnival was nonexistent. 

When Barry and Iris were kids they made a pact and promised each other _, pinky promised,_ they'd never miss out on the annual fest. But after high school, Barry and Iris got older and life took over and Barry was struck by lightning and the rest is history. 

That's why when Barry saw an ad for the carnival on one of the pages of CCPN, he had an idea. An idea that would probably make Iris the happiest person in the world.

You see, their first anniversary as the West-Allens was coming within the next month, and Barry thought taking her there would be perfect. The carnival itself wouldn't be big enough though...But renting out the entire thing would. He decided, no matter how expensive or ridiculous this plan was, he was going to make it happen for Iris. Because let's be real, she deserves so much more than anything he could ever possibly give her, but he's gonna damn well try.

After weeks of arguing with the event coordinator, Barry somehow convinced the city planner to allow him to rent the entire carnival for a few hours after it is technically closed to the general public. The grand gesture was a go, and now all he had to keep it away from Iris. Which by the way, was one of the toughest things he's ever done, and he's done a lot of crazy shit. Iris is someone who loves a challenge and when you put her in the one that she can't beat, you've got a storm brewing.

But after the weeks of keeping this surprise under wraps, it's finally time: it's their anniversary. And yes, he promised himself he wouldn't give Iris any clues about it but he really couldn't help himself last night. She's just too Iris. When they woke up the next morning, she began her verbal assault. Meaning she questioned the shit out of him like the fantastic journalist that she is. 

It's about 9 am and they're both getting ready for the workday. Iris is in the kitchen, pouring what looks like her second cup, maybe third cup of coffee. Her mug has "I Want to Ki _ _ You" and "Results may vary depending on the amount of coffee consumed" printed on it. He got it for her last year. He thought it was fitting on the multiple occasions she's bitten his head off in the bright early morning because of her lack of caffeine. She's obviously not a morning person but today is different.

He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "So, what does it feel like to be married to me for officially a whopping 365 days?"

She leans her body against his and responds shortly, "It's alright." Iris loves pushing his buttons a bit, okay maybe a lot. He still hasn't told her anything about their plans except that tiny cotton candy hint.

"Just alright huh?" He turns her around so she's directly facing him now. She, in turn, wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, we spend almost every waking moment together, you drive me crazy!" She says, every inch of it dripping in that Iris West-Allen wit and sarcasm.

"Wow, I drive you crazy too? Good to know." He grins and suddenly lifts her on top of the kitchen countertop. He plants a needy yet soft kiss on her lips. God, he fucking loves her.

They stay frozen for a few seconds, forehead to forehead.

"I know I've been bugging you about tonight, but I really can't wait. I know I'm going to love it no matter what."

He kisses her on the cheek, "I'll meet you back here at 8 sharp, okay?"

"Okay," she says with the utmost of love.

* * *

"Shut up." She smiles and while looking around in literal awe. He notes her eyes are turning into crescent moons. He feels his heart ease. "Barry, you didn't?!"

"I did."

"So the whole thing-"

He finishes her sentence. "Is ours for the rest of the night. Yeah, it is. Happy anniversary Iris."

She comes up real close and gently grazes his cheek with her thumb. "I can't believe you sometimes. How are you even real? God, I love you."

He's looking into her soul, like he always has, when he simply says, "I love _you."_

__

__

___She laughs. "I can't believe you remembered."_ _ _

___He scoffs, "Are you serious? How could I forget? This was like your personal heaven when we were younger. And we've never really been back since we were like 16."_ _ _

___"So you thought-"_ _ _

___"That this would be the closest I'd get to perfection on the grand gesture scale."_ _ _

___"And just when I thought you couldn't outdo yourself. You do this."_ _ _

___He flashes away for a millisecond and returns with cotton candy in his hand and in hers._ _ _

___"I freaking love you," Iris exclaims._ _ _

___"Are you talking to me or the cotton candy?"_ _ _

___She takes a big chunk of the sweet sugary mess that reminds her of everything good in her childhood. "Both." Iris grins._ _ _

___Hand in hand whilst munching on their cotton candy, of course, they explore everything and anything the entire carnival has to offer. Barry and Iris spend the evening in pure sugary, bliss._ _ _

___"Remember when you asked me earlier what it's like being married to you?" She asked._ _ _

___"Yeah?"_ _ _

___She deeply exhales and says, "It's been everything, Barry. Beyond anything, I could've even fathomed." She's teary-eyed when she finishes, "Thank you for always remembering all the little things."_ _ _

___He kisses her right there, on the spot. Damn he's really fucking lucky, isn't he? "You make it easy Iris. Thank you for being you."_ _ _

___She nuzzles into his neck, as they comfortably enjoy each other's presence, engulfed in one of the best days of their lives for what feels like a lifetime._ _ _

___None of their numerous future anniversaries would ever be this extravagant but each one would always feel like the first. Because they're Barry and Iris._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me forever to write this, school and such. and also flash gave us a GOOD ass episode so i wasnt v inspired but nevertheless heres the second and last part of this little fic. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
